Darkest Day
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Bukan salah Boruto ingin hidup enak. Bukan salah Naruto juga ingin membahagiakan anaknya, tetapi kenapa harus Hinata yang dikorbankan? #NHDD7


"Ayah, apa benar Kurama Kyuubi itu ada?"

Seorang bocah bersurai pirang duduk di gubuk reyot, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tali pengontrol orang-orangan sawah. Dia menatap sang Ayah yang tengah mencabut rumput-rumput liar di sekitar area persawahan mereka. Saat pulang sekolah tadi, dia mendengar desas-desus orang-orang tentang monster menyeramkan yang suka menghisap darah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Boruto," ujar Hinata, sang Ibu, yang baru saja datang dengan membawa rantangan makan siang mereka. "Kurama itu tidak ada." Hinata mengibaskan tangannya pada sang suami. "Anata!"

Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati gubuk di tengah areal persawahan.

"Tetapi kudengar Kurama berada di Goa JuuBi, bukannya goa itu dekat dengan desa kita, Bu?" tanya Boruto ingin tahu. "Katanya Kurama bisa mengabulkan permintaan kita. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin sekali kita punya banyak uang. Nanti kita tidak usah capek-capek menanam padi. Lalu, kita tinggal di kota dengan rumah mewah seperti istana presiden. Kemudian, aku akan melarang Ibu mencuci pakaian Nyonya Tsunade!"

"Ayah dan Ibu senang dengan pekerjaan kami," kata Hinata bijaksana.

Naruto menunduk dalam. Sejujurnya dia malu sekali ketika mendengar celotehan anaknya. Sebagai kepala rumah tangga, dia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan materi keluarganya.

Mata Boruto menyipit. "Lihat! Kulit Ayah sampai hangus karena panas matahari, lalu setiap hari Ibu dimarahi Nyonya Tsunade. Ibu tidak perlu menjadi pembantu kalau kita kaya raya."

Sebagai seorang istri, Hinata bisa menyadari kegusaran suaminya. Wajah Naruto kian menyendu saat mendengar celoteh anaknya mengenai hidup orang gedongan.

"Sudah-sudah, maka dari itu, Boruto harus rajin belajar, supaya sukses dan akhirnya kita bisa kaya raya. Kau adalah harapan kami satu-satunya, Nak." Hinata adalah wanita bijaksana dan pengertian. Dia bisa mengendalikan hal-hal yang rumit seperti ini.

Tidak salah jika Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Darkest Day milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **...**

 **Special Occasion for NaruHina Dark Day 2017**

"Jaga Ibu, ya, Boruto."

Seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun menatap k Darknest epergian sang Ayah dengan wajah sendu. Sejujurnya, dia tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang Ayah padanya. Bukan karena dia adalah anak nakal, namun kegiatan menjaga sang Ibu sangat menyeramkan baginya. Bukan pula, sang Ibu adalah seorang yang kejam tak berperasaan. Justru, sang Ibu adalah sosok yang paling baik sedunia, menurutnya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya selalu merinding jika berada di samping sang Ibu. Dia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang hanya karena sang Ibu bersamanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, di malam hari, Boruto harus menjaga Ibunya yang tengah berbaring sakit di kamar. Mata pencaharian sang Ayah yang hanyalah seorang petani tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk hidup berkecukupan. Apalagi saat ini kondisi Ibunya tengah sakit, maka dari itu Boruto sadar jika keluarganya membutuhkan uang lebih.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, sang Ayah jarang berada di rumah. Dari pagi hingga sore, beliau berada di sawah. Tiba saatnya malam, Ayah akan pergi mencarihtambahan uang ke tepi laut, mencari-cari kerang atau kepiting yang bersembunyi di balik-balik batu karang, untuk dijual di pasar atau mungkin menjadi menu makanan mereka.

Boruto benar-benar sendirian di rumah, tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa diajak berbicara, hanya Ibunya yang masih terlelap. Tak ada hiburan sama sekali. Mata birunya hanya menatap lilin yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ukuran lilin yang semakin kecil dilalap api, menjadi objek tersendiri baginya. Sebenarnya mereka memiliki lampu semprong, hanya saja uang Ayah tidak cukup untuk membeli minyak tanah yang harganya semakin melambung naik. Maka dari itu, lilin adalah satu-satunya benda penerang di rumah bobroknya.

Boruto berbaring di atas tikar pandan. Tubuhnya masih menghadap ke arah lilin. Dia tidur membelakangi sang Ibu yang masih berbaring dengan napas teratur di atas ranjang. Biasanya, jika ada sang Ayah, dengan senang hati Boruto akan bergabung dengan Ibunya di atas ranjang. Namun jika tidak ada sang Ayah, dia menolak.

"Hm hm hm hm..."

Mata Boruto melebar kala mendengar suara sang Ibu yang tengah bersenandung. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Bahkan kepalanya seolah membesar dan berat. Suara merdu Ibunya layaknya lagu pengantar kematian baginya. Bukan hanya itu saja, seusai senandung sang Ibu, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang seperti diseret-seret di lantai kayu rumahnya. Boruto bisa merasakan suhu di balik punggungnya berubah drastis, dari hangat menjadi dingin, seolah ada yang baru saja melewatinya. Sekuat tenaga Boruto mencengkeram selimut dan menariknya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya, menjadi ke arah sang Ibu. Dari balik selimut, dia melihat sesosok yang menjulang tinggi, hitam, dan besar, tengah berdiri di samping sang Ibu yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dan bersandar pada dinding tepas rumah.

"Hm hm hm hm..."

Telinga Boruto menangkap senandung sang Ibu kembali. Samar-samar dia mencoba untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan sang Ibu bersama sosok asing itu.

Tubuh sosok menyeramkan itu sangatlah besar, hampir menyamai tinggi langit-langit rumah reyot mereka. Tangannya sangatlah besar, mungkin tubuh kecil Boruto bisa digenggam hanya dengan satu tangan saja. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti berbulu hitam dan lebat.

"Ha ha ha..."

Boruto mendengar suara sang Ibu yang tertawa geli. Ada yang aneh dengan sang Ibu, mengapa beliau tampak sehat. Bahkan sekarang sang Ibu tengah berdiri di atas ranjang, agar bisa menyamai tinggi makhluk menyeramkan itu. Perlahan sang Ibu mengalungkan tangannya di leher makhluk itu. Kemudian, makhluk yang menyerupai monster itu menyusupkan tangan besarnya ke dalam rok panjang Ibu dan menarik celana dalamnya.

Boruto berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia takut sekali akan apa yang dia lihat. Seandainya saja, dia bisa, tentunya melarikan diri adalah jalan yang benar.

Sesuatu yang besar dan panjang mengacung tegak dari area selangkangan makhluk itu. Menurut Boruto, benda itu adalah alat kelamin laki-laki, seperti miliknya, hanya saja dengan ukuran sangat besar. Namun alat kelamin makhluk itu berbulu sangat banyak. Menjijikkan sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja, alat kelamin makhluk itu memasuki rok sang Ibu hingga akhirnya menghilang, disusul dengan jeritan pilu Ibunya. Tanpa disadari, air mata Boruto mengalir, meski tak mengeluarkan isakan sama sekali. Di satu sisi, dia ingin menolong sang Ibu, tetapi di satu sisi lagi, dia takut menghadapi makhluk besar itu.

Sosok tinggi itu mengeluarkan nyala oranye dari tubuhnya, dengar ornamen kehitaman di beberapa bagian. Wujudnya semakin menyeramkan. Telinganya memanjang ke atas bak hewan, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sembilan ekor di pantatnya.

Boruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia takut sekali ketika makhluk besar itu menghujam sang Ibu dengan keras. Jeritan sang Ibu tidak dipedulikan makhluk itu.

Tubuh sang Ibu direbahkan di atas ranjang. Makhluk itu kembali menyakiti sang Ibu. Dia menghentak tubuh Ibu sekuat-kuatnya hingga ubun-ubun Ibu bertubrukan dengan dinding tepas. Bukan hanya itu saja, surai indigo Ibunya ditarik kuat-kuat hingga pekik kesakitan terdengar semakin menyayat.

Boruto tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Dia sudah berjanji pada sang Ayah untuk menjaga Ibunya yang tengah sakit. Kalau sampai Ibunya kenapa-napa, Boruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan keberanian yang kuat, Boruto mengeluarkan diri dari persembunyiannya. Selimut tebal yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuh kecilnya dia singkirkan. Tak peduli jika nantinya tubuh kecil ini meregang nyawa karena makhluk itu, yang pasti dia harus bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Ibunya.

"Lepaskan, Ibuku!" teriak Boruto kencang. Mata birunya menatap tajam pada sosok itu. Kemarahan pada sosok yang mengganggu ketentraman keluarganya, membuatnya dilanda emosi. Puncak amarahnya mengakibatkan mata kirinya bertransformasi, dari biru lalu bercampur putih dan bercahaya. Boruto tidak menyadari perubahan itu. Hanya saja, dia bisa melihat sang ayah tengah berada dalam diri makhluk besar itu.

Wajah Boruto pucat pasi seketika. Makhluk menyeramkan itu adalah sang Ayah... Kurama Kyuubi, yang belakangan ini meresahkan penduduk desa karena kerap menghisap darah hewan-hewan ternak warga.

"A-A-Ayah..." Napas Boruto tercekat. Kini makhluk besar itu menatapnya dalam.

Makhluk besar itu melolong bak serigala kelaparan. Perlahan tubuh oranyenya berubah menjadi hitam lalu bertransformasi kembali menjadi tubuh Naruto, yakni, ayah kandung Boruto.

"Ayah... apa, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Suara Boruto tercekat. Mata birunya menatap tubuh kaku dan pucat sang Ibu dengan garis cekikikan di lehernya. "Ayah membunuh Ibu?"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"Mengapa Ayah melakukan ini? Kupikir, Ayah menyayangiku dan Ibu." Boruto melangkah maju. Dia memeluk tubuh sang Ibu yang telah menjadi mayat. "Untuk apa aku menjaga Ibu, jika pada akhirnya Ayahku sendirilah yang membunuhnya!"

Naruto masih berdiam saja.

Melihat ketidakberdayaan sang Ayah membuat emosi Boruto menaik. Dia menatap bengis sang Ayah, "Matilah kau!" teriaknya.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Secara spontan, tubuh Boruto berbalik menuju pintu. Disana, tengah berdiri seorang pria dengan surai pirang pendek dan mata biru terang serta guratan tiga di masing-masing pipi. Pria itu tampak terengah-engah. Mata Boruto membulat. Seorang pria yang berdiri disana adalah sang Ayah... lalu siapa yang berada di belakangnya tadi.

"Kurama-sama, aku menarik sumpahku!"

Kaki Boruto bergetar saat mendengar suara tegar sang Ayah. Dia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok yang menyerupai Ayahnya sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Kau ingin hidup senang, bukan, Naruto. Kuberikan kau gelimangan harta, tetapi istrimu menjadi milikku!"

Makhluk yang menyerupai Naruto kembali lagi dalam wujud monsternya. Inilah rupanya yang asli.

Rubah berekor sembilan... pertanda bencana.

"Maafkan hamba, Kurama-sama. Hamba tidak butuh harta, Hinata adalah napasku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya." Naruto berlutut dan memohon ampun pada monster itu.

"Itu urusanmu. Hinata bukan lagi menjadi milikmu... kau telah mempersembahkannya untukku." Monster itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dia mengambil tubuh Hinata dan memikul di bahu besarnya. "Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku tak akan pernah kuberikan pada orang lain." Kurama menghilang bak pusara air di sungai.

"ANATA/IBU!"

 **SELESAI**


End file.
